Half-Blood High
by DemigodofAthens
Summary: The last school that will take Percy, in all of New York, is Half-Blood High. Will he manage to get through the strange school or will he be expelled?
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Blood High**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Hi. My old account (**_ **PiperGrace101** _ **) got hacked, so this is my new account and I'm restarting the Half-Blood High story with a few changes. Enjoy!**_

 **Percys POV**

"Percy! Time to get up sweetie!" Sally Jackson yelled from the kitchen of their tiny apartment. I groaned and wrapped my pillow around my head, not wanting to get up. "Percy, come on it's your first day of school. You don't want to be late." Sally said walking into his room. "Do I have to go to this school?" I asked slowly getting up. His mom sighed: "This is the only school that will take you in all of New York. You need to stay out of trouble. Please promise me you won't get expelled.""Yes mom, I promise." She smiled. "Good, know get dressed and come eat breakfast." I got up and put on some clothes and walked out of my room. My duffelbag and backpack was at the front door all packed and ready to go. The school I was going to was called Half-Blood High, it was a boarding school in Long-Island. I was not looking forward to going there, sadly it was the only school that would take me. I sat down and ate my cereal, on the counter was a brochure of Half-Blood High I flipped through it, I came to a small sections with a few electives written on it. Combat? Archery? What kind of electivs are those? I shut the brochure and glanced at the clock. It was 8:15, I had fourty five minutes to get to the school and the drive was an hour long. I grabbed my bags, hugged my mom and ran out the door. I jumped onto the bus and sat down. Now I can relax until I get there, I thought putting my headphones on. My hand went to my pocket were I kept my lucky and only pen, on it was engraved _Anaklusmos,_ a greek word but I didnt know what it meant. I stared out of the window, dreading getting off the bus.

 _ **Sorry that it's a little short, I'll try and make the nect chapters longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Half-Blood High**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Annabeths POV**

I sat on a bench outside the Library of Half-Blood High, catching my breath. I was running around campus all day prepping for the arrival of the new students, as a memeber of the student council this was one of my many jobs at Half-Blood High. I checked my watch, the students were arriving soon and I had to get the papers I picked up from the Library to the main entrance, each new student needed on of these papers, because all there information was on it. I got up from the bench and walked towards the schools main entrance. A few kids were setting up a table to hand out the info sheets for the new students. I recognized one kid, Will Solace, we sat together at lunch a few times.

I walked up to him: "Hey Will, here are the info sheets for the new students."

He looked at me and smiled: "Great, the students will start showing up soon. Do you want to stay and help us hand them out?"

"I'd love to but I can't, I'm in charge of helping kids find there dorms."

Will nodded, he was a nice guy and I like his boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, even though he was a bit mysterious. "See you later Will." I said as I walked to the dorms.

 **Percys POV**

After a long drive the bus finally arrived at my stop, which was conviently right infront of the main gate to Half-Blood High. I got off and walked towards the gate. Two thick brick columns, that connected into an arch, marked the entrance. Across the arch the words _Half-Blood High_ were written in fancy,black letters. At the gate their was a bunch of kids sitting at a table handing out papers to who I assume to be newcomers to the school, like me. A guy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, who seemed pretty laid back, was infront of the table chatting with a bunch of kids.

"Hey man, welcome to Half-Blood High! What's your name?" The guy said walking up to me.

"Percy Jackson."

He grinned. "I'm Will." He extended his hand and I shook it, it was suprisingly warm considering it was pretty chilly outside. He turned around a started going through a bunch of papers on the table. Finally he got a paper out of the stack and handed it to me. "Here you go. This has all the info about your dorm room, classes and such."

"Thanks man."

"See your around Percy." He smiled, handed me the paper and moved on to someone behind me. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the school. From the entrance I could only see one very big building, labelled _Dormitory_ , again in fancy, black letters. I decided to head there since the dorms were probably the place I should be if I ever wanted to unpack my heavy duffelbag.

The dorm building was a big, fancy brick building with marble steps and marlbe columns leading up to the entrance. The doors were big wooden doors with golden doorknobs, on the door was a weird engraving of a winged horse. I walked in, inside the entracne hall was huge on each side there was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor and directly infront of me was a lounge room with a flat screen Tv, on the oppisite side were glass doors leading to what I assume was the garden. Two other hallways, one on the left and the other on the right of the front doors, led probably to some dorm rooms. I sat down on a velvet sofa and looked at my info sheet, at the very top my name was written in big letter, then there was a timetable with all my classes and at the very bottom was my dorm room number, #301. _How am I ever going to find my room? This place is huge_ , I wondered as I grabbed my bags and climbed the stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs a bunch of kids with luggage were huddled around one girl, who was shouting room numbers and pointing out in which direction they were. I figured she must be here to help and walked over. As the crowd dispersed I got a good look and her, she was stunning, she had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and had a fierce look in her eye. She looked like she could beat the crap out of just about anyone and she kinda scared me. I walked over to her and asked: "Umm... where's room 301?" She glanced up from her paper. "Down the hall." She answered. Before I could reply a girl dressed all in black called out: "Annabeth! Get over here." The girl, Annabeth looked up and ran over towards her. Annabeth, I was going to remeber that name, I thought as I walked towards my dorm room.

 **Annabeths POV**

I was helping some kids find there dorms when a guy walked up to me and asked me :"Umm... where's room 301?" I looked up from my paper and saw a guy with black hair and seagreen eyes, which where beautiful. "Down the hall." I answered. He opened his mouth to say something but then Talia, my best friend yelled: "Annabeth! Get over here." She was holding a piece of paper, I ran over to her leaving the guy with the seagreen eyes behind. "Do you have it?" Talia nodded. Talia and I are two of the few people who have no where to go once school ends, so the headmaster Mr.D let's us stay here year round, a few weeks before school started, Talia and I had been exploring the school, when we found a hidden door in the basement of the Library, with a triangle on it. We tried opening it but it was locked so we scoured the library looking for books about the school history and maybe something that could help us unlock that door.

"I found it in a book about greek symbols." Talia said handing me the paper. "Greek symbols? What does that have to do with a door?" I asked.

"It's about the triangle on the door. That triangle is the greek symbol called Delta."

"Why would a greek symbol be engraved on a hidden door in a school?"

Talia crossed her arms. " I don't know but that's what we need to find out."

I nodded. Suddenly the speaker crackeld and the voice of our Vice Principal, blared through the speaker. Talia clamped her hands onto her ears. "Dear newcomers, I welcome you to Half-Blood High. I am the Vice Principal Mr. Chiron. I must inform you that the headmaster will be giving a speech at 12:30 in the gymnasium. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you."

Talia uncovered her ears: "Damn, they need to turn that thing down, it's such a pain."

I laughed. "Your a pain Talia."

Talia glared at me "Shut up, by the way we're going to get some new roommates." Talia said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's go and meet them." I said grabbing Talias arm and dragging her to our dorm.

Our dorm was #305, as we arrived I saw a girl, with tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that was choppy and uneven, like she cut it herself, with thin strands braided on the sides. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a brown winter coat. I could tell she tried to play down her beauty but she couldn't help it, her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope from brown to blue. She was lugging her suitcase into the dorm, just before she got inside her suitcase fell down. I ran to go help her.

"Hey, you need help?" I asked picking up her suitcase.

She smiled. "Yeah. That'd be great, thanks." I pulled her suitcase into the dorm and Talia walked in behind me.

"I'm Annabeth and that's Talia." I said pointing at Talia.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Piper."

"Nice name, where are you from?"

"Malibu, but I have Cherokeen ancestry."

"That's cool. By the way Talia and I are your roommates."

"Okay, well I look forward to hanging out with you."

"Same hear." Talia said walking in and closing the door.

I laughed and asked: "So Piper, what's your first class tomorrow?"

"Uhh.. hold on let me check." Piper grabbed her info sheet out of her back pocket, I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder, onto her paper. Her full name was Piper Mclean, which seemed oddly familiar.

"Why do I feel like I know the name Mclean?"

Piper shrugged nervously. "Common name, I guess."

I knew she wasn't telling me something but I didn't want to press the subject to much, so I nodded and continued reading her paper.  
"Says here your first class is English." I said.

"That's my first class too, we can walk together." Talia yelled from the sofa.

"That'd be great." Piper answered smiling.

 **Percys POV**

My dorm room wasn't very big. The front room was a living room with bright red couches and a small Tv. _Wow, my own Tv this school is fancy._ On the right there were two doors, I looked in both of them and they both had a bed with light brown and white sheets, a wooden dresser and a desk. Each bedroom also had its own bathroom. I chose one at random and figured the other one would probably be for my roommate. A loud speaker crackled on and a mans voice blared through the dorm room: "Dear newcomers, I welcome you to Half-Blood High. I am the Vice Principal Mr. Chiron. The headmaster will be giving a speech at 12:30 in the gymnasium. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you."

I checked my watch, it was 10:32. I had over two hours before the assembly . _Well guess I should unpack_. After a few minutes of badly folding my clothes I heard the door open. I walked out of my room and saw a small, scrawny guy who kinda looked like a Latino version of Santa's Elf, dragging his bag into the dorm.

"Hi." I said walking up to him. He jumped and dropped his bag.

"Jeez man, don't sneak up on me like that."  
I laughed. "Sorry. I'm Percy and I'm your roommate."

"Cool, I'm Leo." He said grinning impishly.  
"I already picked my room, so I guess you can have the other one."

"Nah, I was thinking of just sleeping on the floor."

I stared at him confused.  
"I'm joking man, loosen up abit your very uptight,"

"Oh, yeah of course, it's just I'm very nervous. I can't screw things up in this school."

He nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Do you want to head down the lounge room?"

"Yeah sure, but first shouldn't there be like a key or something to lock the door or something?"

I looked around. "Yeah there probably should be."  
I spotted a small table next to the front door with two keys on it.  
"Bingo." I said walking over to them, I grabbed both keys and tossed one of them to Leo, he caught and stuffed it in his pocket. We walked out of our dorm and headed down stairs to the lounge room. A lot of kids were hanging out downstairs, talking and laughing. I spotted Will hand in hand with a guy who had olive skin, black hair and a scary look in his eye. Will saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey Percy, nice to see you. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Leo. And you are?" Leo said shaking Wills hand.

"I'm Will and this is my boyfriend Nico." Will said motioning to the guy, Nico next to him. Nico shook both our hands. "Nice to meet you two. I'm assuming you guys are new?"

"Yeah, we are." I said. Leo had lost interest in the conversation and was fiddling with some wires.

"If you want you guys can have lunch with us." Will said grinning.

Nico glanced at the grand father clock in the corner. "Shoot, I gotta go. My sister's waiting for me."

Nico ran off, leaving Will with me and Leo.

"I'll take you up on that lunch offer." I said.

"Great, I know a first day can be pretty hard."

"Yeah."

Will checked his watch. "So since we're going to be stuck in an assembly during lunch, want to go grab something to eat at the cafeteria?"

"Sure." I turned to Leo who was showing a small group of kids his new invention, a bird out of wires who could fly like a paper airplane. _Wow that kid is really good at inventing._

"Hey Leo, wanna come with us to the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good, I'll stay here." he answered throwing the metal bird up into the air. It did two full loops around the whole room until it landing back into his hand.

Will and I walked out of the building and we walked down the stairs of the dorms building and we walked down a stone path. We walked in awkward silence until Will pointed to Nico and a dark skinned girl, with curly cinnamon brown hair. "Look there's Nico and his sister Hazel."

"That's his sister? They don't look much alike."

"I know, Nico's shown me a picture of her before and I asked him the same thing but he won't tell me anything."

"Wierd." I said staring at them walking together smiling and laughing.

Will didn't respond, we walked the rest of the way in silence.

As we walked up to the cafeteria, the first thing I noticed about the building was how different it looked from the dormitory. It was a modern two story building with big windows. It looked very simple and plain. As we got closer, I could here the chorus of an army of voices laughing and yelling inside. We walked in, a line was forming on the right, all kids waiting to get there food. Round tables were scattered around the room, at the very back a spiral staircase led up to more tables. Everyone was laughing and yelling. We grabbed trays and got in line to get our food. A guy walked in with a bunch of girls, all pushing each other out of the way to get closer to this guy. He was tall and handsome, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a muscular build. He looked like your typical teen heartthrob. I immediatly disliked him. He walked in a sat down at a table with a bunch of guys, all the girls at his side tried to get a seat near him but all the seats were full, so they just stood there.

"Hey Will?" I asked "Who's that?"

"That's Luke Castellan, he's the guy every girl drools about, it's disgusting. He's also the schools bully. A word of advice, don't go near him. He won't be friendly."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Will laughed "Good."

We got our food and looked for a place to seat.

"Oh over there." Will said unable to point since he was carrying a tray.

"Where?"

"Follow me."

I followed Will to the very back of the cafeteria. The girl I saw earlier, Annabeth was sitting there with the girl that called her name, before I got to my room.

"Hey Annabeth, Talia, mind if we sit here?" Will said smiling.

Annabeth looked at me and said "Sure."

Will put his tray down and sat down, so I did the same.

"Percy, this is Annabeth and this is Talia. Annabeth, Talia, this is Percy, he's new here."

"Wait, you're the guy from room 301 right?" Annabthe asked eying me suspiciously.

I don't knwo why but she made me really nervous. "Uhh.. yeah that's me"

"Ohh so you guys know each other?" Talia said nudging Annabeth.

"Shut up Talia." Annabeth slapped her arm.

"So what are your first classes?" Annabeth asked me.

I pulled out my info sheet and looked at my timetable. "It's History."

"Cool me to." Annabeth smiled.

Talia looked at Annabeth and said: "Annabeth we gotta go."

"Oh yeah shoot." Annabeth and Talia got up from our table. "Bye Will, see you around Percy."

Will waved and continued attacking his burger.

"Dude, slow down your going to hurl."

Will grinned. "I can handle it."

I laughed. Maybe I would like this school after all.

 _ **Not to bad, right? :P Leave me some suggestions for some characters I could add in the story. Next chapter will have more Percabeth and (maybe) more 'action' . xx**_


End file.
